


It's a Present, Not a Snake

by Kateera



Series: All In a Summer [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Its a rainy mess in Gotham and Oswald receives his first gift from Jim. His second gift comes immediately after.





	It's a Present, Not a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> *waves at everyone* This is the cutest installment yet so enjoy!   
> Story has been beta'd by [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder) who's enthusiasm is contagious :)  
> Any other mistakes are my own.   
> If you enjoy this series, it would make my day to hear from you so visit me on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) :D

Sheets of rain poured down the windows and puddles grew in the streets until Gotham felt like she was drowning. Oswald peered out of his apartment and groaned at the implications of his rounds. Without any proper gear, he’d be a drowned rat in minutes and dripping water while he asked for fees from Mr. Gilzean’s clients wasn’t exactly an intimidating look. As the clock ticked the minutes away, Oswald grumbled and grabbed his large rubber rain boots, stuffing socks into the toes so they wouldn’t slip off while he ran. He didn’t have a rain jacket, but he found an old hat tucked in the corner of his closet, the brim wide enough to at least keep the rain out of his eyes. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand down his face in defeat. He looked like a child playing dress up, a mismatched assortment of clothes that lent him an air of hopeless idiocy.

 

His mother came out of the kitchen, ladle in one hand and the other on her hip. “Are you still going to work in this downpour? Surely your boss can spare you for one more day. It’s abysmal out there."

 

"It's alright, mother." Oswald grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder as he moved to the door. "I didn't go yesterday, remember? But the rain's not stopping and work needs to be done."

 

He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he opened the door, hoping to soothe her worried wrinkles. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

 

She sniffed and pointed to the other side of the door. "Well, if you are leaving, might as well take the trash to the dumpster on your way out."

 

"Yes, mother." Grabbing the two black bags, Oswald maneuvered them out the door and closed it with a sigh.

 

_ She worries and Jim worries and I’m stuck trying to keep myself above water with this damn job. I wonder if I could talk to Mr. Gilzean about some inside work.  _

 

He thought of the three stops he had to make before he headed to the club and wondered if going to the farthest one first would make the trip back easier. Dragging the trash bags to the dumpsters beside his building, Oswald threw them in and wiped his hands on his pants, grimacing at the wetness already soaking into his skin. 

 

"Oswald, is that you?" 

 

Hearing Jim's voice on a gloomy day like this was like a beam of sunshine breaking through the clouds. Oswald turned to see Jim standing in the alleyway, his umbrella resting against the brick wall while he stuck close to the building and the overhang of the roof.

 

"What are you doing here?" Oswald asked, trotting up to him with a smile. "I wouldn't have asked you to brave the rain."

 

Jim's smile beamed down at him. "I know, but I saw something, and well, I thought of you and the rain and the walking you have to do, so I got it."

 

From behind his back, Jim brandished a long box, wrapped in crumpled blue paper and sporting a lopsided bow. He thrust it into Oswald's hands and took a step back. Oswald stared down at the box, his eyes looking for any clues as to what it might be.

 

"Go on, open it," Jim said, impatience and worry stamped on his face. "It's a present, not a snake."

 

Wrinkling his nose, Oswald picked at the paper. "If it is a snake, I'm throwing it right at you."

 

"Noted."

 

Tearing at the paper, Oswald revealed a slim box with tape on all four sides. He flipped out his pocket knife and cut through the tape while Jim paced a tiny path from the edge of the building and back. Oswald opened the box and stared down at the object. A slender black umbrella with a shiny silver hook on the end lay among shredded tissue paper. Oswald looked up at Jim and back down at the umbrella, trying to figure out the angle. 

 

"I know," Jim said with his hands up. "I know you've got this thing against me getting you stuff, but the store was having a sale and with all the rain this last week, I thought you could use it. Please say you'll take it."

 

"I can't accept this." Oswald pulled the umbrella out of the box and examined it for defects. It looked perfect.

 

Jim shook his head and stepped out from under the overhang. Oswald instantly opened the umbrella and let them both stand under its protection. 

 

Brushing his hands over Oswald's shoulders, Jim stepped closer. "You absolutely can take a present from your boyfriend if it means not getting sick so you can spend more time with him." 

 

Oswald shivered at the close proximity and the warmth rolling off of Jim was enough to make him lean forward and press the length of his body against him. Jim's arms settled into their normal place just above his hips and Oswald looked up into his eyes. His heart beat a little faster at the heat flashing in Jim’s eyes, his mind not quite believing that all that heat was for him. 

 

"Say you'll take the umbrella and ditch that hat, preferably in the trash bin behind you." Jim's hands tightened around his waist and Oswald swallowed against the large lump in his throat.

 

His skin burned and his heart pounded, but he didn't take his eyes off of Jim as he pulled off the offending hat and threw it behind him. Jim’s slow grin sent his muscles trembling.

 

“Oswald.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

His hand holding the umbrella wavered and Oswald felt cold droplets hit his skin as he nodded, his mouth dry and his palms sweaty. Jim cupped his face in his hand, stroking his thumb across the line of his cheekbone, and a small whimper escaped Oswald’s lips. With careful movements, Jim lowered his face and pressed his warm dry lips to the corner of Oswald’s mouth. Oswald turned his face and lined his lips up with Jim’s, sealing their mouths together in the first kiss of his life. There weren’t any fireworks or explosions, no lights dancing behind his eyelids, but the warm melty feeling from earlier flowed all the way down to his toes and back up to gather in his lower abdomen. Oswald couldn’t stop the moan as Jim’s arms tightened around him. The stretch of fabric across his crotch finally snapped him back to reality and Oswald pulled back with a gasp. 

 

Jim loosened his grip and Oswald placed a hand on his chest to catch his breath. As he watched Jim brush the tips of his fingers against his lips, Oswald couldn't stop the blush spreading across his skin. 

 

"Was it alright?" he asked, his brain catching up to the mind blowing events and filling him with doubt.

 

Jim nodded and darted forward to plant another kiss against his lips. "Perfect. You're perfect and also so adorable when you blush."

 

Oswald ducked his head and mumbled. “So not true."

 

"True." Jim brushed their noses together. "It makes your freckles stand out more and I really like your freckles."

 

"You are the weirdest boy," Oswald said while he glanced at his watch. "Holy cow, I’m so late. I’ve got to go."

 

Jim looked at his own watch and groaned. "So am I. Ms. Foster is going to kill me."

 

Giving Jim a look of complete exasperation, Oswald grabbed him by the back of head, pulling him down for another quick kiss. "Thanks for the umbrella. I love it."

 

Jim's dazed nod brought a smirk to his lips and Oswald patted his cheek before he walked out of the alley. Once his back was turned, Oswald brought his hand up to his still tingling lips. 

 

_ I’ve been kissed.  _

 

Staring up at his new umbrella, the water shedding of its sleek black vinyl, he couldn’t hold back his laugh.

 

_ Best day ever. _


End file.
